Amor ciego
by Hermione-weasley86
Summary: Sirius y una chica...especial... y esas cosas que pasan cuando te enamoras, tienes 18 años y unos amigos algo capullos...TERMINADO
1. Parte 1

**Disclaimer: **Nada de lo que hay aquí es mío, todo pertenece a otras empresas y/o personas y no es una actividad con ánimo de lucro. Sólo pa' que quede claro

**AMOR CIEGO**

**Parte 1/2**

Esta clase es aburrida. Es un auténtico coñazo. Yo creo que el que no me guste tiene que ver en alto grado con que Snivellus la adore… De todos modos… ¿A quién le puede gustar hacer cocer al baño maría un puñado de uñas, pelos y setas venenosas? Sólo a algún freak, como el seboso. Recuerdo que casi podía revolver la poción con la nariz, de tanto como se inclinaba en la marmita, todo emocionado… ¡qué grima! Suerte que este año estamos con los Hufflepuff en clase.

- Sirius haz el favor de echar piedra bezoar molida, que se nos espesa la poción.

Remus… Siempre refunfuñando como un viejo. Por eso no me gusta sentarme con él en clase. ¡El muy capullo atiende y todo! Es más pesado que Lily… Hablando de Lily. Tengo que hablar con ella seriamente. Desde que ha decidido secuestrar a MI mejor amigo, MI mejor amigo no me hace puñetero caso… La vida es así de triste. Siete años de amistad profunda, sincera y llena de cariño (cuidado no penséis mal, mariconadas las justas), y te acaba cambiando por una buena delantera con ojos verdes… Menuda suerte que Lily no me pueda leer el pensamiento porque creo que si pudiera me metería la marmita por un sitio (bastante celebrado, todo hay que decirlo) de mi anatomía… Bromas aparte. James y Lily se están poniendo pesados, resulta difícil separarles. Podría probar con aceite hirviendo

- Joder Sirius, ¡Haz algo útil de una jodida vez! ¡Y por algo útil no me refiero a contar las grietas del techo!

¿Veis lo que os digo? Remus se pone insoportable en clase. Tiene el humor de una mujer… Yo tengo una teoría: la licantropía equivale a la menstruación. Cuando se la expuse al lobito refunfuñón me dejó de hablar todo un día. Eso por supuesto confirma mi teoría; padece de hipersensibilidad femenina

- Ya voy- digo desperezándome- ¿Qué estamos haciendo?

- Una poción. Consiste en poner agua a hervir e ir añadiendo…- Remus está graciosote hoy

- Sé lo que es. Sólo quiero saber de qué va esta en concreto…

Remus suspira. Se está enfadando. Pero todavía no se le ha hinchado la vena del cuello, no hay peligro.

- Sirius. Piedra bezoar. ¡YA!

Eso lo he entendido. Pero no tengo piedra bezoar. Los últimos trozos los gasté ayer, disolviéndolos en el zumo de naranja de James. Fue gracioso ver a James vomitar en las plantas tropicales de Sprout cuando se lo dije. Aunque luego el pintó todos mis calzoncillos de rosa fucsia. Es un rencoroso sin remedio.

Mejor no le comento a Remus lo de la piedra. No quiero que me salte a la yugular. Voy a pedirle a Lily, que siempre tiene de todo, ordenadito en cajitas con etiquetitas… Uy, va a ser que no, Remus me ha empezado a mirar mal porque cree que voy a hacerle alguna broma a James. Me doy la vuelta buscando a alguien a quien saquear… Justo delante está Claire Davies. Siempre trabaja sola en pociones, lo cual es un misterio para mí. Davies es ciega. ¿Cómo se supone que alguien que no ve puede hacer pociones? Lo más sorprendente es que su marmita nunca ha estallado, cosa que a las mía le pasa continuamente. Es de Hufflepuf, siempre me ha parecido que tiene aspecto quebradizo, debe de ser porque es muy pálida, parece un poco descolorida... Además tiene una manera de moverse insegura, aunque supongo que es lo que suele pasar cuando eres ciego.

- ¿Davies me puedes prestar un poco de piedra bezoar?- he usado mi tono de niño encantador, Davies sonríe.

- Claro- enseguida y bajo mi mirada atónita coge el frasco de entre los 15 frascos que tiene encima de la mesa. Siempre me sorprende cuando hace cosas así- Black dile a Lupin que el ajenjo le iría mejor que la piedra bezoar a vuestra poción…

- ¿Qué?- una cosa es dar a la primera con un frasco, pero otra muy diferente es saber qué le hace falta a una poción sin…, bueno, sin _verla._

- Mejor díselo rápido si no queréis que se os funda la marmita y que el profesor Herbert os vuelva a castigar…

Asiento y le comunico las noticias al compañero lobito, que inmediatamente hace lo que Davies ha dicho que haga.

- ¡Hostia es verdad! Joder Padfoot, si estás atento y todo. Se me había olvidado que si mezclas asfodéfalo y cuerno de bicornio la poción se vuelve muy corrosiva…

No sé a vosotros pero a mí eso me estaba sonando a chino. Normalmente me molesto en estudiar pociones el mes antes del examen. Tengo un don natural. Una vez me intereso un poco me sale todo, modestia a parte.

- Seguro… pero no ha sido idea mía, me lo ha dicho Davies…

Remus frunce el ceño mientras remueve la poción y yo empiezo a hacer equilibrios con mi cuchara de madera.

- ¿Y cómo sabía ella que no habíamos echado ajenjo?

- Debe tener poderes psíquicos o algo así- contesto encogiéndome de hombros, aunque a mí también me tiene intrigado el asunto. Puede ser que lo hubiera olido, pero con tantos "olores" en la clase no parecía una respuesta.-o tiene el ojo interno muy desarrollado…

- Serás bestia- Remus me quita la cuchara y me da con ella en la cabeza- Tienes la sensibilidad de la gallina caponata…

- ¡Claro que tengo sensibilidad! ¡Eso me ha dolido!

Pero me callo porque Remus me está señalando con el mentón a Claire, que está semi girada hacia mí y parece disgustada. Creo que la he cagado, pero lo juro, no ha sido aposta.

Al salir de clase Claire se ha ido sin decir nada, y yo tampoco le he dicho nada porque creo que un "perdóname por hacer broma sobre tu vista" no es lo más conveniente, y no se me ocurría nada más.

- Sirius en serio, a veces creo que lo mejor sería que te cortaras la lengua- así se comprensiva y afectuosa es Lily conmigo. Estamos comiendo y Remus les ha contado lo que ha pasado- Deberías disculparte

- ¿Antes o después de cortarme la lengua?-contesto. Lily me cae muy bien y somos amigos, pero a veces me entran ganas de coserle la boca.

- Eso lo dejo a tú elección- me contesta con una sonrisa de "soy una repipi encantadora"

- Venga no masacréis al pobre Padfoot- ahí está James, mi amigo, mi camarada, mi apoyo… ya me preparo para abrazarle- todos sabemos que el chico no es precisamente el paradigma del saber estar.

Por supuesto no le abrazo. Será cabrón. Me hago el ofendido, por supuesto. Aunque estaría bien que cuando me hago el ofendido los demás me hicieran un poco de caso y no pasaran a hablar de otro tema ignorándome por completo.

o---v-O-v---o

Vale, la conclusión extraída de todo esto es que me tengo que disculpar con Davies. Pero no sé como. Casi nunca hablo con ella y no sé qué sería adecuado decirle. Además, mis amigos no colaboran en absoluto. Si me recordaran menos de 15 veces al día que debo pedirle perdón quizás me sentiría menos presionado.

Ahora estoy en Hogsemead, paseando solo. James me ha dejado plantado, seguro que está detrás de un frondoso matorral no-me-quiero-imaginar-qué-haciendo con nuestra pelirroja premio anual. Remus estará en el matorral de al lado, con su cita. Aunque pensándolo bien, el lobito no es de esos. Estará en el café cutre del pueblo, sujetando la mano de la chica y diciéndole tonterías mientras se miraban a los ojos… Dios… ¿Cuándo han dejado mis amigos de ser personas normales para convertirse en dos nenas?

Hace calor para ser abril, así que la mayoría de los estudiantes están por la calle. Si no encuentro a alguien con quien hablar pronto me vuelvo al castillo. Llego caminado hasta las afueras. He visto a Claire. Está sentada en el suelo, a la sombra de una roca y tiene un cuaderno en el regazo. Quizás éste sea un buen momento para pedirle perdón.

- Buenos días Black- me ha saludado cuando aún estaba a diez metros- ¿Qué haces sólo por aquí?

- Hola- me apoyo en roca y ella se gira en mi dirección sonriendo. Lleva gafas de sol, como casi siempre. Aunque siempre tiene los ojos cerrados- Sólo estaba paseando… ¿y tú?

- Leo- me contesta enseñándome el cuaderno. Ahora podía ver que tenía las páginas perforadas- Me lo acaban de dar.

Me siento a su lado. Quiero pedirle perdón, pero no sé como abordar la cuestión. Paso una mano delicadamente por la página.

- Debe de ser complicado leer así- comento

Ella vuelve a sonreír y niega con la cabeza.

- Ojalá todo fuera tan fácil como esto…- creo que se ha puesto triste. Soy un crack, si se echa a llorar lo acabamos de arreglar.

- Lo siento. Tengo una boca demasiado grande… como el otro día en clase…

Me mira un segundo, parece que no sabe de lo que hablo.

- Ah eso- dice alzando las cejas- no te preocupes

- No me di cuenta

- En serio Sirius, no tiene importancia ¿Creías que me había sentado mal?- pregunta sonriendo

Yo afirmo con la cabeza, pero luego me doy cuenta de que no me puede ver y le digo que sí.

- No importa, prefiero eso a que la gente me trate como si fuera de cristal de bohemia… midiendo las palabras conmigo y compadeciéndose de mí. Prefiero que digas lo que piensas.

Sonrío. Claire entonces me acaricia la mejilla.

- Estás sonriendo, menos mal- dice riendo ella también retirando sus suaves dedos.- Ya pensaba que te habías ido.

- Me hubieras oído-contesto. Ella asiente- ¿Cómo puedes distinguirnos a todos? Le pregunto con curiosidad.

Ella ladea la cabeza, espero que no le haya incomodado la pregunta.

- No sé… tú cuando vea a Potter o a Lupin les distingues enseguida ¿no?

- Claro.

- Pues por ejemplo Potter camina de una manera especial, a parte de que siempre se está tocando el pelo, y Lupin respira también de un modo peculiar. Son inconfundibles.

- ¿Y yo?

- A ti te conozco por el olor- me contesta suavemente, se ha puesto un poco colorada- hueles muy bien.

Yo me río.

- Lily dice siempre que abuso de la colonia.

Claire también se ríe.

- No, no es el olor de tu colonia, o no es sólo eso. Cada colonia huele de manera diferente en cada persona. Y tú hueles muy bien… Eres moreno ¿verdad?- me dice acariciándome el pelo

Yo asiento. Me gusta la manera que tiene de acariciarme el pelo, tan cuidadosa y dulce.

- Al menos tengo la suerte de no haber sido ciega siempre- me dice con una sonrisa- De pequeña podía ver hasta que tuve un accidente de coche. Así quese puede decir que he visto mundo, aunque nunca podré ver otras cosas… como a mis hijos, si los tengo, o los ojos de mi marido, o la ceremonia de graduación…

Estamos unos segundos en silencio

- Tuvo que ser difícil, bueno, tiene que ser difícil ahora también.

Ella encoge los hombros.

- Supongo que a alguien le tenía que tocar.

Nos volvemos a quedar en silencio. Me alegro de que no esté cabreada conmigo, esta noche se lo voy a echar en cara a esos que dicen ser mis amigos. Por listos. Claire es una chica bastante rara, no se enfada por culpa de mi enorme bocaza. Mola.

- ¿Qué lees?- le pregunto con curiosidad

- El Kama-sutra- me contesta muy seria.- ¿Lo has leído?

- Hombre…- me empiezo a poner colorado. Y no soy de los que se ruborizan con facilidad, pero es que la noticia me ha pillado por sorpresa.

Claire se echa a reír y me da un golpecito en el hombro.

- Era broma. Es un libro sobre plantas medicinales. El Kama-sutra todavía no lo han pasado a Braille. Además, sin dibujos debe perder toda la gracia.

- Tienes razón. Aunque también podrían poner los dibujos en relieve.

- Es una buena idea- me dice mientras se rasca la barbilla- Escribiré a las editoriales para proponérselo.

Discutimos un rato sobre el Kama-sutra en versión Braille y en versión audio. Los dos pensamos que en versión audio sería demasiado pervertido. Luego discutimos sobre Snape. Claire también cree que debería lavarse el pelo más a menudo. Luego saltamos al Quidditch y ahí discrepamos, ella está convencida de que Hufflepuff nos va a machacar en la liga, yo le recuerdo que tenemos a James, pero ella me replica que desde que sale con Lily ya no entrena tanto… Eso es cierto. Tengo que enderezarle.

- ¿Te apetece ir a tomar una cerveza?- le digo al cabo de un rato

- Sí, estar aquí entre las plantitas y los animalitos está bien un rato, pero creo que ya me han picado tres mosquitos y me duelen las piernas.

Me levanto y la ayudo a levantarse. Despliega su palo.

-¿Te importa que te coja del hombro? Hoy habrá mucha gente por la calle y no quiero llevarme a nadie por delante.

- Claro que no- digo tomándola del brazo- Así te irá mejor ¿no?

- Sí- se ha puesto un poco colorada, entonces me doy cuenta de que quizás he ido un poco a saco.

- Si quieres te suelto- le digo mientras empezamos a caminar.

Ella sonríe.

- Hombre, mejor no. No me gustaría caerme de morros delante de ti, sería un poco ridículo. Para una vez que todo el mundo me va a ver con el chico más guapo de Hogwarts, tendré que fardar… ¿no?

Me uno a ella cuando empieza a reírse.

- ¿Y eso de que soy el más guapo tú cómo lo sabes?

- Se comenta…- me dice haciéndose la interesante- mis amigas se van a poner celosas…- dice en tono orgulloso- Qué guay

- Me siento un poco como un hombre objeto- digo medio picado- Sólo vienes a tomar una cerveza conmigo por mi cuerpo…

- Veo que vas pillando la idea- dice alzando las cejas.

Definitivamente Claire mola. Seguramente Lily nunca me hubiera hablado de la versión audio del Kama-sutra ni haría ese tipo de bromas. Y otras chicas simplemente no tendrían sentido del humor.

Entramos en las tres escobas y ayudo a Claire a sentarse antes de ir a pedir. Cuando vuelvo con las dos cervezas me dice en un susurro.

- A Audrey Rogers le gustas

- ¿Y eso?- le contesto en el mismo tono.

- Está a la derecha, y cuando has ido a pedir se ha puesto a dar chilliditos y palmadas de emoción- dice alzando las cejas- luego ha preguntado a una amiga suya que qué demonios haces aquí conmigo.

Me empiezo a reír.

- Te deberían contratar de espía. Debes saber más cosas que la Skeeter.

- Seee…- dice con un tono de falsa modestia- Pero no se lo digas a nadie o tendré que matarte.

- Soy una tumba

Pasamos el resto de la tarde hablando y el tiempo se va muy deprisa. Es ella la que se da cuenta de que llegamos tarde a la escuela y tenemos que salir corriendo para que Filch no se haga un abrigo con nuestros pellejos.

Pillamos de milagro a los demás estudiantes y yo busco a mis amigos y a las chicas de Hufflepuf entre la multitud.

- Evans, Potter y Lupin están allí- me dice Claire señalando hacia la derecha.

Enseguida les veo, van riéndose. Parece que Moony les está contando algo.

- Vamos a decirles que les veo dentro y te acompaño a buscar a tus amigas.

Ella asiente con una sonrisa mientras nos acercamos. Lily nos ve la primera y se queda con la boca abierta. Sobretodo por el hecho de que mi mano y la de Claire están aún entrelazadas después de la carrera. Creo que me he puesto un poco rojo. Claire me suelta y me vuelve a tomar del brazo. James y Remus también miran sorprendidos.

- Bueno Paddy, por fin te dignas a aparecer- me dice James- No te hemos visto en toda la tarde…

- Yo a vosotros tampoco- le contesto en el mismo tono socarrón.

- Ya.- esta aportación la ha hecho Lupin, riéndose.

-Bueno, voy a acompañar a Claire, luego os veo ¿vale?

Y sin esperar una respuesta me vuelvo a internar entre la multitud con Claire.

- Perdónales, desde que esnifan pegamento se han vuelto idiotas.

Claire se echa a reír.

- Si Evans te oye decir eso te degüella.

Cuando damos con las amigas de Claire, también nos miran de un modo bastante incómodo. Incluso Claire lo nota.

- Ellas también esnifan- me dice en voz baja- Bueno, nos vemos…

- ¿Mañana?- digo yo cortándola, pero no parece molesta. Sonríe.

- Mañana está bien

o---v-O-v---o

Estaba preparado para una sesión abierta de bromas cuando me uní a mis amigos en la mesa. Estaba preparado incluso para una rueda de preguntas. Para lo que no estaba preparado fue para lo que vino. Nada más me senté, Lily se levantó y me dio un abrazo, de ese tipo abrazo-maternal que dan a veces las chicas.

- Sirius… estoy… tan… tan orgullosa- me dice. Me da miedo que se eche a llorar. ¿Pero qué demonios le ha pasado a esta neurótica? A ver si va a ser verdad lo del pegamento…

Miro a James para decirle que lleve a su novia a la enfermería, pero James tampoco parece encontrarse demasiado bien. Me pone una mano en el hombro y me lo aprieta mientras asiente. Remus me sonríe y Peter, que ha pasado la tarde en el castillo, sigue comiendo chuletas de cordero.

- Vale… ¿Qué habéis tomado en Hogsmead y por qué no me habéis avisado?- pregunto picado.

- Sirius… pensaba que este día no llegaría hasta que no tuvieras 40 años por lo menos- dice Remus.

- Yo pensaba que no llegaría- dice Lily limpiándose las lágrimas

Lo que digo yo, todos están como puñeteras cabras.

- ¿Qué no llegaría el qué?- pregunta Peter, tan perdido como yo

Es James el que me da la noticia.

- Hermano, sé que suena increíble, pero te has enamorado.

o---v-O-v---o

Me he metido en la cama sin cenar. He salido del Gran Salón nada más James me ha explicado esa absurda conclusión a la que han llegado los que se dicen llamar mis amigos. ¿Enamorado? ¿Enamorado yo? ¿Enamorado de Claire? Vamos hombre, que prácticamente la acabo de conocer, cómo me voy a haber enamorado. Sólo por que me cae muy bien… Ya era hora de que me echara una buena amiga ¿no?

Se abre la puerta de mi habitación. Debe de ser James. Pero no estoy de humor para hablar así que me hago el dormido y empiezo a roncar, tapado con el edredón hasta la cabeza.

- Sirius no te hagas el dormido- Es Lily, se sienta en mi cama y me destapa

Abro los ojos, molesto.

- ¿Sabes que las chicas no pueden entrar en las habitaciones de los chicos?- le digo picado.

- Pero las amigas deben entrar cuando se las necesita- me contesta ella dándome unos golpecitos en la mano

- Chorradas- me incorporo y cruzo los brazos- Estáis todos locos. Me habéis puesto de mala leche ¿Cómo se os ocurre pensar que estoy enamorado de Claire?

- ¿Quién ha mencionado a Claire?- me contesta Lily sonriendo

Prefiero callarme. Esta mujer es un peligro.

Lily sonríe.

- Quizás te lo hayamos dicho demasiado de sopetón, te tendrías que haber dado cuenta tú solo.

La miro con cara de mala leche.

- Es que no sé que os hace pensar eso.

Parece que Lily esperaba esa pregunta, porque enseguida se pone a enumerar con los dedos.

- Punto número uno, has pasado toda la tarde con ella sin ir buscar a James porque te aburrieras. Esto es muy raro en ti. Punto dos, toda la escuela te ha visto con ella de la mano y tú ni te habías dado cuenta hasta que nos has visto a nosotros, eso no lo has hecho con ninguno de tus rolletes. Punto tres, estabas sonriendo como un gilipollas y no con esa sonrisa de Don Juan que sueles lucir. Punto cuatro, la has acompañado con sus amigas y por lo que hemos podido observar…

- ¿Me habéis seguido?- pregunto harto de tanto punto

- Incorrecto, no te hemos seguido, Remus te ha seguido, y déjame acabar. Como iba diciendo, hemos observado que intercambiáis susurros de complicidad y has quedado con ella para mañana. Y punto número cinco…- Lily me vuelve a coger de la mano- Sirius, te brillan los ojos cuando la miras.

Me quedo mirando a Lily unos segundos.

- Eso son gilipolleces. Es ciega Lily, no iba a dejarla en medio de la masa humana, sola.

- Sabes que Davies sabe defenderse solita.

- Ella me dijo que si me podía coger del hombro, para guiarla.

Lily vuelve a sonreír y se levanta.

- Es que los chicos no se han dado cuenta de la segunda parte de la noticia, así que te la tendré que decir yo. Pero como un secreto ¿vale?

Para hacerla feliz, asiento. Hay que llevarla a San Mungo pero ya.

- A Davies tú también le gustas mucho

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bueno, pues aquí estoy con un One-shot de nuevo. Como me ha quedado bastante larguillo, pues lo he partido en dos, pero en principio la idea era que sólo fuese de un capítulo… Es la respuesta al reto de Nury en Story-Weavers. Un fic sobre Sirius en el que se enamorara de una chica diferente… Bueno, pues éste es mi intento! Espero que os guste. Procuraré no tardar demasiado en colgar la segunda parte! Especialmente espero que le guste a Nury, ya que fue ella la que lo pidió

Un besicu a todos

_Hermione Weasley 86 o Henar (como prefiráis)_

_Prefecta Ravenclaw HA_

_Miembro del Club de Fics HA_

_Escritora Weaver_

_MOS, MLL_

_Miembro de la Orden del fénix (no mola tanto como pueda parecer)_

_Histérica en general_

_Eterna estudiante que ve las vacaciones muy lejos_

_Yo y yo misma_


	2. Parte 2

**Disclaimer: **Nada de lo que hay aquí es mío, todo pertenece a otras empresas y/o personas y no es una actividad con ánimo de lucro. Sólo pa' que quede claro

**AMOR CIEGO**

**Parte 2/3**

Anoche tardé en dormirme por lo menos dos horas. Y eso es un récord, lo mío es apoyar la cabeza en la almohada y quedarme frito. Pero es que estuve pensando. Según James eso no es posible dado que no tengo cerebro, según mi opinión James se puede meter la lengua por el… ejem… Estaba diciendo que estuve pensando. Y la culpa es de Lily y de mis "amigos". Ya me dejaron con el come-come de Claire, y luego claro, ellos a dormir a pierna suelta y yo dándole vueltas al asunto. Esta noche le voy a decir a James que vi a Lily hablando con Firth, su ex novio. Un poco de su propia medicina no le sentará mal, por joderme el sueño con alevosía y premeditación.

Después de mis horas de sueño robadas llegué a dos conclusiones: Una, no estoy enamorado de Claire; dos, el dosel rojo no pega con mi colcha de los Tornados. Por una vez ni Lily, ni James, ni Remus tiene razón. Claire me cae bien. Me cae muy bien. Y me gusta hablar con ella sobre la probabilidad de que Flitwick acabe liado con la Sprout (ella dice que es imposible pero os juro que entre esos dos yo he visto roce cuando se pasan la sal en la mesa de los profesores…), pero no estoy enamorado. Siendo honestos, la chica no destaca por su belleza… Vale, no es un ogro, pero a mí me recuerda a las muñecas de porcelana super cutres que Lily colecciona. Es pálida, aunque me gusta el color de su pelo y sus manos, y bueno, no sé… Que no estoy enamorado y ya está.

Remus me ha mirado durante todo el día, como si temiera que me desmayara. Y Lily no deja de sonreírme. Me giro y zas… sonrisa de anuncio de pasta de dientes. Buah, a mí me empieza a dar miedo. De ahí a coger un hacha y empezar a cargarse gente hay sólo un paso…

- Estás muy callado, Sirius- me dice James mientras tomamos el postre.

- Si no me sintiera como una cobaya de laboratorio con la que están probando cosméticos radioactivos quizás me diera por hablar- contesto engullendo mi mousse de chocolate

Remus y Lily se miran y asienten. En serio, como sigan comportándose así voy a cambiar de amigos. Me buscaré unos con tendencias no- psicóticas.

- Creo que me voy a dar un paseo- digo levantándome de la mesa. Otra vez miraditas- En serio, buscaos un hobby que no sea "Amarguemos a Sirius". Os lo agradeceré.

- Sirius, sólo queremos ayudarte- dice James, con un tono paternal-comprensivo que me revienta el bazo, se levanta y me sigue hasta el recibidor- Pero si tú dices que no estás enamorado, pues bien.

- ¿Entonces me crees?

James se revuelve el pelo. Eso en idioma gestual quiere decir "no y encima estoy tan convencido que me apuesto mi escoba".

- En fin. Que me voy a hacer algo… por ahí.- le digo y me voy sin darle tiempoa a replicar

Me gustaría haber añadido "sin estar rodeado de enfermos mentales", pero James es mi mejor amigo. Si está mal de la cabeza yo no se lo voy a echar en cara ¿Quién es perfecto? Para eso se inventaron las gomas de borrar, como dice Lily, aunque no tengo ni idea de lo que significa.

Salgo y me voy derecho a mi árbol favorito a descansar un rato. Los domingos suelo aprovechar para hacer "algunos" deberes, pero paso de ir a la habitación. Ni siquiera sé por qué estoy de mala leche.

- Hola ¿evadiéndote del mundo?

Me giro para descubrir a Claire, de pie y con una mano apoyada en el tronco. Está sonriendo.

- ¿Estás enfadado? ¿Me voy?- me dice enseguida.

- ¿Por qué sabes que estoy enfadado?- preguntó, quizás un poco bruscamente.

- No sé, respiras muy fuerte y estás haciendo crujir los nudillos…- me dice Claire, un poco retraída- mejor te dejo solo…

Me levanto de un brinco.

- No, no. Quédate. Me vendrá bien hablar con alguien que no está loco…

Ella sonríe pero no hace más preguntas mientras la ayudo a sentarse, apoyada contra el tronco. Me siento a su lado.

- Cuando la gente piensa que tú piensas algo, y por más que tú les digas que no es así siguen diciendo lo mismo, y además te bombardean con el tema y te tratan como si tú fueras el que está equivocado, ¿qué haces?

Claire alza las cejas

- ¿Me lo puedes repetir más lentamente?

- Bueno da igual. Son historias mías…- digo rápidamente

Claire me da un golpecito en el brazo.

- Yo sólo opino que si piensas tanto no vas a hacer otra cosa. Esta bien eso de pensar, pero dejémoselo a los Ravenclaw, que es lo suyo.

Me echo a reír enseguida

- Además que yo venía a proponerte una cosa.

- ¿A sí?- pregunto divertido mientras ella hace esfuerzos por ponerse seria.

- Sí, pero te lo advierto. Hay que ser muy valiente para atreverse.

Me llevo una mano al pecho y uso mi tono más solemne.

- Por algo me pusieron en Gryffindor.

Claire se ríe.

- A mí me pusieron en Hufflepuf… y… ¿Tú me ves trabajando acaso?

- Bueno, yo ya no me fío de ti desde que sé de qué eres capaz- digo intentando fingir sospecha.- Seguro que engañaste al pobre sombrero

- Muy inteligente por tu parte pensar eso- sentencia ella- Bueno, ¿entonces te ves capaz de afrontar lo que vengo a proponerte?

- Por supuesto.

No sé que esperarme. Por un momento se me ocurre que quizás quiera que escriba con ella la carta a las editoriales para pedir el Kama-sutra en Braille, pero deshecho la idea cuando veo que saca de los bolsillos de la túnica dos sobres de colores chillones y una lata roja. Lo deja todo sobre su regazo.

No puedo aguantarme la pregunta.

- Claire, ¿Qué es eso?

- Esto, amigo mío- dice levantando la lata- es coca-cola, una bebida muggle. Y estos sobres son Peta-Zetas, un dulce muggle también. Cuando te lo pones en la boca empieza a saltar. Es efervescente.

La sigo mirando sin entender nada y ella levanta las cejas.

- Las leyendas urbanas de los niños muggles dicen que si mezclas Peta-Zetas con coca-cola en la boca, tu cabeza puede estallar- me dice haciéndose la interesante.

Yo me hecho a reír y ella alza las cejas.

- Eso es imposible, Claire

- Personalmente no conozco a nadie que lo haya hecho- me dice muy seria, pero veo que está aguantándose la risa

- ¿Y qué propones?- le digo usando su mismo tono intrigante

- Que me ayudes a saber cuánta verdad hay en esas oscuras leyendas.

- ¿Sabes que me estás pidiendo que arriesgue mi vida, no?- digo en tono muy solemne

- Nunca dije que juntarse conmigo no fuera peligroso- me contesta ella apoyando su mano en mi hombro- Pero piensa en que es por la causa, para saber la verdad que se oculta detrás de los Peta-Zetas…

Hago como que lo reconsidero unos segundos, esta chica tiene unas ideas geniales.

- Me has convencido- digo tomando uno de los sobres. Ella abre la lata.

- ¿A la vez?- me dice inclinando su sobre.

- A la vez.

Nada más me meto el caramelo en la boca noto como se deshace en la lengua. Dejo que Claire beba primero. Por supuesto y para desengaño de los muggles que lean esto, nuestras cabezas no revientan. La coca-cola lo único que hace es que la lengua pique más y que el caramelo se deshaga en espumajarros.

- E'to ez una warrada- me dice Claire riendo y con la boca llena de coca-cola

- Tengo los dientes pegajosos- yo ya me he tragado mi caramelo y Claire intenta hacer lo propio

- ¡Esa historia era un fraude!- dice indignada

- Sí, pero nosotros lo hemos descubierto. A lo mejor le ponen nuestro nombre a una calle… "Black & Davies"…

- ¿Por qué no Davies & Black?- dice ella haciéndose la indignada

- Eso ya lo discutiremos cuando firmemos la exclusiva

Nos echamos a reír otra vez y me doy cuenta de que tiene un poco de caramelo en la mejilla. Se lo quito con el pulgar. Su piel es muy suave… Me doy cuenta de que se ha sonrojado y retiro inmediatamente mi mano.

- Tenías… caramelo…- ¿Por qué estoy tartamudeando?

- Gracias- me dice ella- Por lo de salvar al mundo y todo eso también.

Me quedo mirando como un bobo su sonrisa y me acuerdo de lo que me dijo Lily ayer respecto a mi cara de gilipollas cuando estoy con Claire. Empiezo a toser violentamente

- Siempre que lo necesites- le digo entre la tos. Ella me da unos golpecitos

- Me alegro de que estés de mejor humor. Sirius Black triste no es Sirius Black

Estoy de acuerdo con ella. En mi opinión, se pueden tener dos actitudes: positiva o negativa. Tú eliges con cuál te quedas.

Seguimos hablando sentados en la orilla del lago. Entonces me acuerdo de repente deque quería preguntarle una cosa.

- Oye Claire… ¿Cómo supiste el otro día que a la poción le faltaba ajenjo?

Claire suspira fingiendo paciencia.

- Cuánto te queda por aprender, pequeño saltamontes… El ajenjo se guarda en un bote hermético. Vuestra mesa queda por detrás de la mía justo. No oí el "plop" del bote de Lupin cuando la poción empezó a hervir y me preocupé. Iba a avisaros cuando viniste tú a gorronear ingredientes… Llevaba mis mejores zapatos ese día, no era cuestión de que vuestra poción me los estropeara

- ¿Lo de que la poción nos pudiera matar era secundario no?

Ella parece pensárselo ladeando la cabeza.

- Tendría que enseñarte los zapatos, fijo que también pensarías que era un crimen que se estropearan.

Seguimos hablando mucho tiempo. Es increíble lo rápido que pasa el tiempo cuando estás a gusto. Cuando me doy cuenta ya es de noche casi y se va haciendo hora de ir a cenar. Si entro con Claire en el Gran Salón los otros tres imbéciles me van a seguir mirando como un caso clínico grave, pero decir a Claire que entrara sola para hacerlo yo después le iba a parecer infantil y seguramente se ofendería, así que me preparé para soportar una nueva sesión de "miradas cruzadas".

o---v-O-v---o

Para mi sorpresa, ni Lily ni Remus me dijeron nada. Sólo James parecía que me seguía mirando de reojo, pero a los otros dos parecía habérseles pasado su locura transitoria. Quizás lo de Lily había sido sólo algo premenstrual y por analogía lo de Remus también. James estaba como una cabra ya de por sí, así que tampoco hacía falta preocuparse. Ese cambio me ayudó a relajarme un poco y esa noche pude dormir. Por supuesto no se me olvidó contarle a James lo del ex-novio de Lily, sólo para que otra vez se lo piense mejor.

Han pasado casi tres semanas desde eso y ahora veo a Claire casi cada día, si es posible. Según ella tenemos que estudiar muchísimo, porque los exámenes empiezan la semana que viene y ella tiene que sacar 5 EXTASIS. Quiere estudiar medi-magia aunque sabe que no podrá ejercer, pero quiere investigar para encontrar una cura para… para sus ojos. A veces se me olvida lo duro que debe ser para ella vivir a oscuras, y cuando me acuerdo y estoy con ella, es ella la que me dice a mí que no me preocupe… ¿Irónico verdad?... Os confesaré un secreto, pero como esto salga de aquí recordad que sé dónde vivís, y si no lo sé todavía lo averiguaré… A veces me entran ganas de llorar de rabia. Claire se merece ver mucho más que otra gente que sí puede ver. Es injusto. Pero ella dice que a alguien le tenía que tocar y que está acostumbrada… En fin, después de este lapsus sentimentaloide (si apreciáis en lo más mínimo vuestras vidas absteneos de mencionarlo en el futuro), sólo me queda decir que estoy estudiando más que en todos los años de mi corta pero intensa vida elevados al cubo. Pero si para estar con Claire tengo que echar más horas en la biblioteca que Madam Pince, pues se echan. Aunque casi no podamos hablar.

Muchas veces no estamos solos. A veces estudiamos con sus amigas, que son bastante majas si omitimos el hecho de que no dejan de mirarme y sonreírme con cara de oh-qué-tierna-es-esta-escena, y a veces estudiamos con los míos. Remus y Claire han empezado a llevarse bastante bien, lo cual es un poco molesto porque a veces hablan en susurros, no me entero y eso me cabrea en sobremanera. Pero no digo nada porque si no quizás empiecen de nuevo con la cantinela de mi enamoramiento. De todos modos, cuando estamos mejor es cuando estamos solos. Ya os he dicho que Claire mola, es como James pero en una versión mejorada y… distinta… no sé como explicarlo.

Pero esta tarde estamos solos en una mesa de la biblioteca, repasando Encantamientos. Claire aprende los movimientos de varita con alguien que la ayude a guiarse. Por supuesto hay asignaturas que no ha podido hacer nunca, como CCM, Astrología o DCAO en los últimos dos años, pero es una de las mejores en Pociones y Encantamientos. No me preguntéis cómo, pero apunta la varita sin errores, instinto mágico quizás.

Le cojo la mano para decirle que debe mover la varita más rápido. Claire parece estremecerse un poco.

- ¿Estás bien?- le digo en susurros. Madam Pince me mira recelosamente

- Sí, sí…- contesta ella rápidamente- ¿Oye, hacemos un descanso?- me propone suspirando.

No me lo tiene que repetir dos veces, por supuesto. Normalmente no puedo estar sentado en un mismo sitio más de veinte minutos. Me cuesta grandes dosis de empeño el aguantar las "duras jornadas de biblioteca".

Salimos a los jardines y la ayudo a sentarse en el césped. Yo me estiro a su lado, de cara al sol. El calor es agradable.

Claire se ajusta las gafas de sol y también se deja abrazar por los rayos de luz amarillenta.

- Estoy muerta- dice suspirando- ¿Qué hora es?

Miro el reloj mientras sonrío

- Las 5 y media. Es pronto.

Ella asiente.

- Quedan 10 días y 20 horas y treinta minutos para que se acaben los exámenes.

- No, 29 minutos y 35, 34, 33, 32…-rectifico observando el segundero del reloj

- Oye Sirius…- empieza a decir entonces, parece un poco turbada.

Claire deja de hablar en seco cuando oímos unas voces que se acercan hacia nosotros. Me incorporo. Son Suzette Scott y Grette Colfer, dos chicas de Gryffindor. Son compañeras de habitación de Lily, según creo. Suzette es de las chicas más guapas del colegio, muy risueña y agradable. Grette es irlandesa y tiene un color de pelo parecido a Lily. Una vez James le dio un beso en la mejilla confundiéndola con su novia. La que lió Lily. Nick-casi-decapitado me dijo que no se recordaba a nadie tan furioso desde los tiempos en que el barón sanguinario vivía.

- Hola Sirius- saluda Suzette, agachándose a mi lado- Hola Davies.

- Hola- dice Claire con una pequeña sonrisa, parece incómoda.

- ¿Estáis tomando el sol?- pregunta Grette

- Hacemos un descanso- explico yo- los exámenes, ya sabéis…

Las dos chicas suspiran.

- Pero tú no necesitas estudiar Sirius- me dice Susy sonriendo- Eres muy inteligente.

Le sonrío. Que maja que es esta chica.

- Gracias Susy. Pero estudio con Claire, para ayudarla y eso…

Las dos chicas asienten y sonríen. Claire parece demasiado seria. Juraría que ha apretado los labios.

- Bueno, eres una chica con suerte, Davies. A todas nos gustaría tener un "profe" como Sirius- Susy me guiña un ojo y sonríe. Yo intento hacerme el modesto, pero creo que si se me sigue hinchando el orgullo me estallará el pecho. Claire sonríe, muy brevemente

- ¿Iréis al baile de graduación?- pregunta Grette- Me va a dar mucha pena, es nuestra última fiesta en Hogwarts…

- Sí, claro. Qué sería una fiesta sin los Merodeadores

- Un rollo- me completa Susy- Entonces nos veremos allí, con tu pareja…

- No tengo pareja- contesto rápidamente, esas cosas hay que dejarlas claras desde el principio y más a una chica tan mona como Susy.

- Ah- contesta ella sonriendo y alzando las cejas- Bueno… ¿Nos vamos a la torre, Grette?

Las dos chicas se despiden de mí y de Claire y desaparecen. Susy es una chica muy agradable, definitivamente.

Oigo como Claire se levanta, sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

- ¿Entramos ya?- le pregunto en tono de protesta- no me veo con fuerzas para coger un libro-. Pero ella no se ríe.

- Yo sí. Tú haz lo que quieras- me dice girándose y desplegando su palo.

- ¿Claire?- pregunto aturdido ¿A qué viene "esto"? ¿Por qué se ha irritado de repente?¿A caso lo de Lily es contagioso y se lo ha pasado a mi Claire?

Pero ella ni contesta ni se gira. Va caminando a grandes pasos hacia la entrada del castillo.

Me levanto y la sigo ¿Pero qué bicho la ha picado?

- Claire, espera, que te ayudo con las escaleras…

- Puedo sola, gracias señor Profesor- me murmura con un tono que no tiene nada de su simpatía habitual. Me da con su palo en la pierna- Uy, lo siento

O mi percepción es cero o no parece sentirlo en absoluto.

Sigue subiendo con una facilidad espasmosa y va directa a la biblioteca.

- ¿Pero qué te pasa Claire? ¿Te encuentras mal o algo?- digo preocupado y poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

- Ja- me aparta la mano y entra en la biblioteca.

- ¡Claire!

- ¡Silencio!- me riñe Madam Pince

Frunzo el ceño y pido perdón a la bibliotecaria. Veo que Claire ha recogido sus cosas y se dispone a salir de nuevo.

- ¡Claire!- susurro cuando pasa por mi lado.

- Deja de gastarme el nombre y no me sigas. Voy a mi sala común.

Salimos de la biblioteca.

- ¿Pero me vas a decir lo que te pasa?

- ¡No Sirius!- se para en seco y me encara- ¡Eres un idiota!- parece a punto de llorar- Déjame en paz.

Esta vez cuando se va no la sigo. Está enfadada, pero no sé por qué. ¿Quizás me quería decir algo fuera? ¿Y por qué no me lo había dicho después? ¡Mierda! Las chicas tendrían que venir con un manual de instrucciones pegado a la espalda.

Estoy de mala leche. Mientras vuelvo a Gryffindor le doy un par de patadas a una armadura y a una puerta ¡Las mujeres están locas! Se enfada conmigo, me chilla y me pega con el bastón y no me dice por qué ¡Completamente ida de la cabeza! Joder, Claire hasta ahora había sido "normal" ¿Por qué tenía que empezar a comportarse como una "chica normal"?

Cuando llego a mi habitación me encuentro a Lily y a James encima de la cama de mi amigo. Bueno, James encima de su cama y Lily encima de James, haciéndole cosquillas con una pluma.

- Puedes pasar Paddy, no hace falta que llames- gruñe mi amigo mientras su novia se sienta en la cama- No interrumpes nada…

- Esta es también mi habitación. Buscaos un motel- digo tirándome en la cama. Si mi humor fuera normal me habría ido. Se me revuelve el estómago cada vez que veo al "duro" de mi amigo/colega/hermano, haciendo babosadas con su novia. Un día de estos se irá a recoger margaritas al campo, entonces ya no habrá vuelta atrás. Le habré perdido para siempre.

- ¿Ha pasado algo Sirius?- pregunta Lily haciendo callar a James que ya me iba a contestar que me fuera al cuerno, seguramente.

¿De verdad se me nota tanto?

Normalmente evito tener que pedir ayuda y/o consejo a Lily, porque cada vez que lo hago me mira con cara de superioridad y una expresión de "te lo dije" en los ojos que me revienta el bazo, pero esto son causas mayores. No quiero que Claire me vuelva a pegar con su palo.

- Sí…- digo suspirando- Claire se ha enfadado conmigo y no tengo ni idea de por qué.

- ¿Qué has hecho?- exclama inmediatamente Lily. Me duele que asuma que la culpa es mía.

- ¡Nada! Si hasta que hemos salido a los terrenos estaba tan normal…

Justo en ese momento alguien llama a la puerta. James va a abrir. Es Remus.

- ¿Ves Paddy? No es tan difícil- dice el capullo de mi amigo dando golpecitos a la puerta.

Afortunadamente Lily le dice que se calle.

- Bueno Sirius, cuéntame punto por punto lo que ha pasado desde antes de que Claire se enfadara, a ver si descubrimos dónde la has cagado.

- Vale, pero ya verás como esta vez no ha sido culpa mía en absoluto.

Les explico todo lo que ha pasado desde que salimos de la biblioteca, que Claire me quería decir algo, que vinieron Susy y Grette, la conversación que tuve con ellas, el bastonazo de Claire en las escaleras y el grito que me dio en medio del pasillo.

Según les explico todo, veo que Lily intercambia miradas con mis dos amigos, que niegan con la cabeza. Acabo mi historia.

- ¿Ya está?- me pregunta Lily

- Sí ¿Veis como no he hecho nada?

Lily se levanta de la cama.

- Vale, ¿quién le tira por la ventana?- pregunta mirando a James y a Remus.

- Pues deberías tirarle tú- dice James picado- Que fuiste la que dijiste que le dejáramos en paz, que sabía arreglárselas…

Lily cruza los brazos. ¿De qué demonios están hablando?

- No sabía que era imbécil-murmura la pelirroja- bueno, no sabía que era TAN imbécil

- Te lo dijimos- suspira Remus.

- ¿Pero de qué habláis? ¡Yo no he hecho nada malo esta vez!

James se hecha a reír.

- Nada malo dice. Yo te puedo decir, así para empezar, un par de cosas que has hecho mal… Eres único para joderla Padfoot. Para una chica a la que quieres de verdad…

- ¡Pensaba que ya habíais dejado esa chorrada!

- ¡No es una chorrada! Te dejamos en paz porque Lily- Remus ha dicho el Lily con tono despectivo-Pensó que eras capaz de darte cuenta tú solo y que sabrías llevar bien lo tuyo con Claire..

- ¿Lo mío con Claire?- ¿Qué fuman estos cuando no les veo?- ¡No hay "un nada mío" con Claire!

- Ni lo habrá, no te preocupes, después de tu demostración de lo gilipollas que puedes llegar a ser de esta tarde- me dice Lily.

Todos parecen enfadados conmigo. Y todos saben porqué está Claire enfadada y creen que yo tengo la culpa. Esto es una conjura de los astros contra mí.

- Bueno- dice Remus suspirando y mirando a Lily y a James como si estuviera a punto de hacer algo muy desagradable- Esto requiere tratamiento de choque… Sino el mamelfo este nuca se va a enterar de lo que pasa en su minúsculo cerebro- murmura Remus y antes de que pueda decirle queso acaso me he metido yo con su madre, me corta- Sirius, le he pedido salir a Claire y me ha dicho que sí. Somos novios.

¡Será cabrón! ¡Menudo mamonazo! ¿¿¡¡Cómo se le ocurre poner sus zarpas lobunas encima de Claire? ¡¡Encima de mi Claire! ¡¡LO MATO!

En dos segundos estoy rodando por el suelo intentando ahogar a Remus, con Lily chillando y James intentando separarnos, cosa que consigue después de darme un gancho de derecha.

- ¡Estate quieto Sirius!- dice poniéndose delante de Remus

- ¿¿Cómo quieres que me esté quieto? ¡¡El traidor este acaba de robarme a Claire!

- ¡Remus no está con Claire, idiota!- exclama Lily justo antes de que me vuelva a lanzar a la yugular de mi amigo.

- ¿Cómo que no? ¡Si me lo acaba que decir!

- ¡Sólo lo he dicho para que vieras cómo te has puesto!- chilla Remus- ¿Ves como sí estás enamorado de ella?- me dice restregándose el cuello.- So bestia, casi me matas

- Era la idea- murmuro contrariado y sentándome en la cama.

Me quedo en silencio mirando a mis amigos, que me observan esperando una reacción. Dios, casi me da algo cuando he oído que Remus salía con Claire. Todavía estoy rabioso… Me he imaginado por unas décimas de segundo como Remus besaba a mi amiga, y no me ha gustado nada de nada. No quiero que nadie la bese. No quiero que nadie que no sea yo la bese, ni la tome de la mano, ni le susurre cosas al oído… La realización me llega como una bofetada.

- Quiero a Claire

Y de repente todo parece cristalino. Quiero a Claire. Quiero estar con ella. Quiero besarla y acariciarle el pelo mientras duerme y simplemente abrazarla todo el tiempo que pueda. Por cursi que parezca, lo admito. Incluso no me importaría ir a recoger margaritas al campo con ella.

Se oye un suspiro colectivo.

- ¡Por fin!- exclama James tirándose encima de la cama

- Aunque a buenas horas- me recrimina Lily mirándome duramente.

- Quiero a Claire- vuelvo a decir. Es que suena bien.

- Lo hemos entendido. El problema es que ella no quiere verte ni pintado al óleo.- me explica Remus sentándose en su cama- ¿No te han dicho nunca que eres un desastre emocionalmente?

Pienso una respuesta hiriente para mi amigo, pero me doy cuenta de que casi me lo cargo hace escasos segundos y prefiero callarme.

- Pero… ¿Por qué se ha enfadado? No lo entiendo.

- Voy a hacerte una lista- dice Lily fingiendo entusiasmo- primero, te has dedicado a coquetear con Susy delante de sus narices, lo cual es humillante. Susy va detrás de ti, por si no te habías enterado- no, no me había enterado-. Claire se debe haber sentido fatal. Segundo, ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir que estudias sólo para ayudarla? ¿Por qué no la llamas retrasada o algo así directamente? Tercero… seguramente ella esperaba ir al baile de graduación contigo, y vas y dices delante de Susy (léase uno de los bombones de la escuela) que no tienes pareja… Sirius, te ha faltado arrancarle el corazón, pasarlo por una trituradora y dárselo de comer a unas pirañas.- así de esperanzadoramente acaba Lily.

- Supongo que te debe odiar… Has sido un capullo y un imbécil presumido- me dice Remus

- No te olvides de vanidoso- apunta James.

Mis amigos, tan comprensivos… apoyándome siempre… en fin. La verdad es que tienen razón. He sido un capullo, pero ahora no puedo perder a Claire.

- En vez de hundirme más en la mierda podríais ayudarme ¿no?

- Te has hundido tú solito- me dice Remus- No quisiste escucharnos

- Es que fuisteis muy a saco. Uno no se enamora todos los días- son muy poco comprensivos ¿verdad?

James frunce el ceño.

- Mira lo que ha pasado porque dejáramos de ir a saco.

- Entonces… ¡Entonces es culpa tuya Lily!- grito- Por dejarme hacer el imbécil.

Lily abre la boca. Creo que todos sentimos como acumula energía para proferir un grito. James y Remus cierran los ojos esperando la explosión inminente de rabia. Yo me protejo con la almohada. Y entonces…

Nada. Sólo un portazo. Lily se ha ido de la habitación. Eso no es buena señal.

- Creo que ya has acabado de joderla- dice Remus mirando la puerta- La única que comprendía a las mujeres de esta habitación era Lily. Y me parece que no va a querer ayudarte.

James me da una palmadita en el hombro antes de salir a buscar a Lily-Volcán-en –Erupción.

Estoy perdido.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0

Vaaaaleee, sé que lo prometí, que este sería el final, pero es que en el último momento pues cambie algunas cosillas (léase 6 páginas) y he decidido volverlo a dividir. El último es el próximo, lo juro por Sirius!

Quien piense que Sirius necesita leer un poco sobre chicas que levante la mano Hay muchas manos levantadas Jejejeje, pobrecito, citando a Remus, tiene la sensibilidad de la gallina caponata… A ver con que nos sorprende para arreglar todo .

Jo, estoy muy emocionada. Es que me han llegado tantos reviews … Parece que os ha gustado y todo, y eso que era un experimento, nunca había escrito en primera persona.

Bueno, este capítulo se lo dedico a mi amiga Helenita que ya tiene coche… (si sois peatones rezad por no cruzaros en su camino). Y me lo dedico a mí misma (XD, no me lo tengáis en cuenta, estoy débil, acabo de donar sangre) por haber conseguido que 200 personas me agreguen a su lista de favoritos… Estoy taaan contenta! Son cosas así las que recompensan el seguir escribiendo,gracias!

**Reviews:**

**Lily Granger Potter: **hola! También es un gusto volverte a ver por aquí. Una os hecha de menos! Jejejeje, me alegro de que te haya gustado Claire, a mí también me ha caído bien… Esperoque no me haya salido una Mary-Sue! Un beshito y nos leemos.

**Mina Lovette: **Gracias! Me alegro de que te haya gustado no sabes que consuelo me das con Claire. Como una de las "normas" era no meter May Sues pues estoy un poco emparanoiada mirando a ver si lo es o no… Un beso

**Joanne Distte: **Gracias. Bueno, que haya salido esto en realidad es gracias a Mina, a ti y a Nury, si no nunca se me hubiera ocurrido esta idea . Me alegro de que te guste Sirius… es que al principio pensaba hacerle algo más snob, pero me gusta pensar que Sirius era más bien un bala perdida…

**Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titilla: **…ndus. Hola! Qué alegría verte por aquí de nuevo . Muchas gracias, me alegro de que te haya gustado, y espero que este capítulo tb te agrade.

**Algida: **Hola guapa! Com va tot? Sí, no me n'he pogut estar d'escriure, crec que sóc adicta, hauré de fer terapia de desintoxicació, jejeje. Encantada de que t'hagi agradat y gràcies. Petons

**Whiteta Potter Evans: Moltes **gràcies, em faràs enrojolar! Es que no se'm pot desenganxar del teclat, el meu nòvio ja ho intenta (es que està aquí protestant pq no li faig cas) pero no pot, pobret. Jo també espero poder seguir en actiu una bona temporada més, encara que ara no comencé proyectes "grans". Petons

**Caperucita Roja: **Muchas gracias! Al finalno os va a ser tan fácil libraros de mi, jejejeje. Espero que también te guste este capítulo.

**josesita: **Hola, muchas gracias por todo! No tenía ni idea de lo que me explicaste. Muchas ganas por solucionar el problema por mí, te debo una. Tengo suerte de tener gente como tú que cuida de mi jejejeje. Un besote y gracias de nuevo

**Melocotón: **Muchas gracias. La verdad es que la idea me surgió de ahí, pensando cómo podía poner a una chica que tuviera un problema de verdad en el fic, pero sin que pareciese un dramón. Yo también opino lo mismo, Remus sabe como comportarse siempre, lo que es divertido es ver a Sirius llevar situaciones delicadas. Un beso.

**Niniel204: **Al final serán dos partes más, es que soy un completo desastre . En fin, me alegro de que te haya gustado, un beso!

**Karen: **Buff, lo de acabar el hombre de tu vida… es que cada vez lo veo peor. No sé, cuando intento ponerme me doy cuenta de que ya no escribo "así". El fic me quedaría como una mezcla extraña y no sé si debería hacerlo… En fin, muchas gracias por aguantarme, a pesar de dejar los fics a medias! No creo que Claire recupere su vista… Un beso

**Ely-Barchu: **Hola guapísima! Jajaja, me alegro de que te gustara y de que te rieras. Sí, bueno, espero que Claire me haya quedado todo lo "humana" que yo quería. Un besote

**La hija del viento: **me encanta tu nick. Muchas gracias, espero que te siga gustando.

**Syringen: **Hola guapísima! Gracias, ya sabes que tus reviews son de los que más espero… Si no le das el visto bueno a lo que escribo nunca me quedo tranquila . Un beso

**Lamister: **Gracias, me alegro de que te guste. Aunque el título sea tan poco original…

**Blacklady: **si sirius te deja, te lo puedes comer…jejeje. Me alegro de que te haya gustado. Un beso

**Sara Fénix Black: **Esas palabras viniendo de ti sin duda son un gran elogio. Me hace muy feliz que creas que retrato bien a Sirius. Un besazo

**Kaos-black: **Bueno, al final parece ser que va a ser de tres capítulos, porque soy un desastre y siempre ando cambiando cosas… Un beso

**Lunis Lupin:** Hola guapísima! Gracias, me alegro de que te haya divertido. Bueno, en el reto no gana nadie, pero yo me conformo con que os guste un poquito!

**Nury:** Hola! Gracias . Me alegro de que te haya gustado… esto (Henar mira al suelo y hace círculos con el pie) Sé que dijiste dos capítulos, pero es que quedaba demasiado largo… te prometo que no pasa de tres! Pero bueno, que me alegro mucho de que te guste y espero que mucha gente contéstela reto. Fue una muy buena idea.

**Malia evans:** espero que eso de no presentarse al reto sea broma (henar mira a malia amenazadoramente) Espero ver pronto tu fic, que lo sepas. No he tardado mucho en subir la segunda parte neh? Un beso

**krmen:** me alegro de que te guste mujer, pero no llores, que es de risa. No ves cómo se lo toma Sirius, que es más feliz que un regaliz? Aunque yo tb tengo mis días sensibles, te entiendo. Un beso

**Gala Potter:** Me has hecho poner de color rojo intenso jejeje. En serio es original? Es que como no tengo mucho tiempo para leer fics pues… Pero muchas gracias, me alegro de que te haya gustado. Seee, bueno, esk no puedo dejar de escribir! Aunque sean historias cortas como esta

**Revitaa Locatis Potter:** Huolas! Q tal? Jajaja, a mí también me iría bien ampliar mi vocablario, no sé quedar a la altura de tu review XD. Jajajaja, no te me pongas sentimental que a mí no me cuesta nada ponerme a llorar, eh?

**Marce:** bueno, es que la idea casi está desarrollada del todo, pero me alegro de que te haya gustado, aunque sólo le quede un capitulito más. Un beso

**Xtinamc: **muchas gracias Kris! Siempre es un placer saber que te sigue gustando lo que publico.

**Em-Brown:** gracias! Jejeje, bueno, ahora te queda esperar un poquito más para que se acabe definitivamente, no sé sieso será bueno o malo… un beso

**Dru: **gracias , aunque hombre, no en todos los fics Sirius es tan superficial mujer. Sólo un poco, a veces…

**Black Sophia: **Jajajaja, bueno, lo de continuar la boda de Lily lo veo difícil, aunque mejor no digo nada por si acaso. Quizás algún one-shot… Ya veremos. Muchas gracias!

**Angie Crowe:** Muchas gracias… jejejeje… aunque mis intentos por entrar en la cabeza de Sirius no sean muy buenos, me alegro de que te haya gustado .

**Ginny84:** jajaja, sí, mejor no empieces a leer, porque acabar ese fic lo veo complicado. Como decirlo? La Henar que empezó a escribirlo y la Henar que escribió el último capítulo publicado son diferentes… tengo el hilo argumental, pero yo ya no escribo "así".Así que no sé que haré, jejejeje. Pero bueno, muchas gracias, me alegro de que te haya gustado

**Marghiss:** Me he puesto colorada . Muchas gracias. Espero que te siga gustando. Un besote

**Ana Black:** Gracias, aunque bueno, mejor que escritora llámame persona que escribe, aún no ostento ese gran nombre… XDD. Me alegro de que te haya gustado y me alegro de no haber hecho una Mary Sue. Nunca estoy segura de si las hago . Aunque respeto el flash tampoco me gusta, pero más que nada porque no lo veo creíble, no sé. Un beso


	3. Parte 3

**Disclaimer: **Nada de lo que hay aquí es mío, todo pertenece a otras empresas y/o personas y no es una actividad con ánimo de lucro. Sólo pa' que quede claro

**AMOR CIEGO**

**Parte 3/3**

Vale, no hace falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que tengo un "problemilla". Pero que no cunda el pánico, yo estoy en plenas facultades y tengo dos grandes amigos, dos estupendos amigos dispuestos a dar la vida por mí si hace falta y… y que me están mirando ahora como si se me hubiera muerto el perro.

- No me estáis ayudando- digo entre dientes, un poco molesto. Se supone que en estas situaciones a tus amigos se les deben ocurrir buenas ideas, ¿O no sirven para eso?

- Es que yo lo veo muy negro- me dice Remus meneando la cabeza- lo mejor es que te rapes, te hagas budista y te marches al Tíbet.

- ¿¿¿Raparme? ¡¡¡Tú estás enfermo!- digo alejándome de él cautelosamente. Mi pelo es sacrosanto.

James suspira.

- Yo le he estado dando vueltas toda la noche al problema…

- Has estado toda la noche con Lily- digo picado- Dudo que le estuvieras dando la vuelta a otras cosas que no fuera a ella.

James cruza los brazos y alza una ceja.

- ¿Quieres ayuda o no, Paddy?

Lo último que necesito es que James también me abandone, así que asiento fervientemente.

- Está bien. Yo creo que deberías hablar con Claire y ser sincero con lo que sientes.

- Si, y ponerme una camiseta rosa, recitar poemas de Neruda y emocionarme con las puestas de sol frente al lago- digo resoplando ¡Menudas ideas!- También puedo escribir al profeta y pedir que publiquen un anuncio en que confirmen que me he vuelto un capullo integral. Ya puestos… James, Lily te está cambiando- concluyo con el tono más apesumbrado que logro poner.

- Pues si tienes una idea mejor exponla- me reta James con un gesto de su mano- Y yo al menos tengo NOVIA- me dice remarcando mucho el "novia"… ¡Qué mala costumbre de pasarle a uno por la cara continuamente sus errores!

Remus se levanta de la cama.

- Yo creo que la idea de James es la menos mala. Sirius, te toca usar tu lado emocional, si es que tienes.

- Claro que tengo.- contesto ofendido- ¿Acaso no me vistes llorar cuando los Tornados perdieron la liga?

Las miradas que han cruzado James y Remus no han sido muy tranquilizadoras.

o---v-O-v---o

Me siento un poco idiota. Bueno, bastante idiota. Estoy aquí en medio del pasillo que lleva a la Sala Común de los Hufflepuf (mejor no os explico cómo sabemos dónde está porque es una historia un poco larga e incluye escenas que os podrían traumatizar de por vida), con James y Remus escondidos detrás de un tapiz, un discurso 100 cursi aprendido de memoria y una chuleta escondida dentro de la manga por si se me olvida algo. El plan es simple, cuando Claire venga le digo que si quiere hablar conmigo. Ella dirá que "Sí, claro". Entonces yo le diré que me comporté como un estúpido, que me había dado cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos, que ella era muy especial para mí (aquí es cuando yo mismo me provoco arcadas) y que si querría venir al baile conmigo. Ella dirá que sí, me daría un beso de tornillo y entonces Remus y James que sólo están para darme apoyo moral se esfumarían.

Sencillo ¿no?

Entonces ya sabéis porque creo que va a salir todo al revés

Cuando estoy repasando el discurso por quincuagésima vez, Claire aparece por el pasillo con dos de sus amigas. Vienen hablando bastante animadas, aunque Claire tiene el ceño fruncido. Sus dos amigas me han visto y rápidamente se lo han dicho a ella, que ha asentido. Seguramente ella ya había sentido que estaba allí. Las dos chicas me miran achicando los ojos. Creo que estoy sonriendo como un idiota.

- Claire, ¿Podemos hablar?- pregunto cuando llegan a mi altura.

- Tengo que estudiar Black, no es buen momento- me dice en un murmullo y sin girarse en mi dirección.

Consigo coger su muñeca antes de que se me escape.

- Por favor Claire… tenemos que hablar

- Black ¿No la has oído?- dice una de las chicas intentando apartarme, yo la miro molesto y parece captar la idea de que no quiero que se meta.

Claire suspira resignada y se zafa de mi mano.

- Está bien- murmura-Ahora voy a la Sala. Esperadme allí- dice empujando suavemente a una de las chicas

- ¿No quieres que nos quedemos?- dice una de sus amigas, la que había intentado apartarme, mirándome como si me quisiera perforar los ojos.

- No, no hace falta Maggie. Ahora voy.

Las dos chicas se alejan mandándome miradas de reojo y murmurando.

- Ahora Black, diles a Potter y a Lupin que se vayan también, por favor- me dice Claire cruzando los brazos.

Detrás del tapiz se oyen unos ruidos. James y Remus salen de detrás.

- Bueno… hemos acabado la revisión de este pasadizo- dice James intentando sonar jovial y sacudiéndose las manos- Vamos a revisar los del piso de arriba. Todo en orden… Por aquí no hay ningún peligro…

Remus por lo menos no intenta hacer patéticos intentos de disimular y se lleva rápido a James de allí. Ahora me he quedado sólo y en blanco.

Claire empieza a golpear rítmicamente con el pie en el suelo.

- ¿Y bien? ¿De qué tenemos que hablar?- parece muy enfadada. Quiero verla sonreír.

- De ti, de mí y de ayer- digo intentando arrancarle la risa, pero sólo consigo que su frente se arrugue aún más- Claire, ayer me comporté como un estúpido…

- Oh ¿de veras? Con mi cerebro mono-neuronal no me enteré, quizás me lo tenías que haber explicado con dibujitos…- dice con algo parecido a una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, que no es ni mucho menos la que quiero ver

- Sólo…-empiezo a disculparme- como Suzette…

- Es cierto, Suzette- dice ella asintiendo- ¿Ya le das clases? Se la veía con ganas.

- ¡Yo no quiero darle clases a Suzette! ¡Ni creo que seas mono-neuronal!- creo que lo mejor va a ser olvidarse del discurso escrito por el mariposón del lobito. Claire no parece estar de buen humor

- Está bien saberlo- me dice secamente- ¿Me puedo ir ya?

Le pongo una mano en el hombro.

- Yo… yo lo siento. La he cagado. Y… y eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo.- digo murmurando- Mejor incluso que ir al Mundial de Quidditch.

Oh oh. Creo que la he cagado. Eso último no ha sido muy profundo.

Claire alza las cejas. Se debe haber ofendido. Supongo que para una chica no debe de ser una comparación muy agradable. ¿Qué diría Remus en una situación así? Algo así como: "eres la lo mejor de la luz y de la oscuridad". Dios. A veces me cortaría la lengua como dice Lily. Claire me sigue mirando. Se va a ir, se va a ir, se… ¡¡¡ se echa a reír! Pero esta risa si me gusta

- ¿En serio? Eso no puede ser verdad Sirius- dice con un tono "ya-no-tengo-ganas-de-arrancarte-la-cabeza" bastante tranquilizador- Hiciste cola dos días para conseguir las entradas, así que no mientas

Me gusta su sonrisa. Me gusta cómo ha ladeado la cabeza. Pero creo que si la sigo mirando sin contestar va a pensar que me he ido, o peor, que soy un tipo maníaco y extravagante.

- Haré cola delante de tu puerta todos los días que haga falta para que me perdones- digo sin pensarlo demasiado.

Claire enrojece violentamente, y yo también, vale, lo admito. Pero sólo porque ella no me puede ver.

Creo que se está riendo para esconderlo.

- Me siento halagada, señor Black- me dice quitándose las gafas de sol para limpiarlas con su túnica, aunque no están sucias, pero mejor no se lo comento- No hace falta que hagas cola, soy tan magnánima que te perdono…

Ella sonríe con condescendencia y yo me echo a reír de buena gana.

- Bueno… ¿Entonces vienes conmigo al baile de graduación?- pregunto como si viniera a cuento

"Clank". Se le han caído las gafas al suelo y se agacha rápidamente a recogerlas. Creo que está colorada de nuevo.

Me agacho a ayudarla.

- Tranquilo Sirius, puedo- me dice con un débil susurro buscando las gafas. Yo sin hacer mucho caso, las recojo y se las paso. Parece que no quiere enseñarme su cara.

Nos incorporamos.

- Sirius, estás perdonado. No hace falta que me lleves al baile ni nada así…- me dice con el ceño fruncido- Si crees que así me haces un favor…

- Pero es que quiero llevarte al baile, Claire-le digo con una risa- No se me ocurre otra persona con quién lo pudiera pasar mejor.

- Pero Sirius…- dice ella protestando

- Ni peros ni nada- no pienso aceptar un no- ¿o es que no quieres venir conmigo? ¿Tienes pareja?- pregunto quizás con demasiada ansiedad.

Ella se ríe un poco

- Claro que no, pero…

- Pues hecho, vamos juntos.

Claire frunce el ceño y luego hace un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

- Aunque te advierto que puedo aparecer vestida con un disfraz de berenjena. Mis amigas estarán demasiado ocupadas para ayudarme.

Me vuelvo a reír y le acaricio una mejilla.

- Entonces prepararé mi disfraz de pepino

Claire se ha vuelto a sonrojar y sonríe.Es ahora o nunca. Vamos machote, la prueba de fuego… Me inclino hacia ella y… le doy un beso en la mejilla.

Es que tampoco es plan de asustarla. Bastante me ha costado que me vuelva a hablar.

- Hasta mañana- le digo antes de desaparecer muy rápido. Mejor evitar preguntas comprometedoras.

No me giro para mirar a Claire, pero cuando doblo la esquina ella no está ya allí.

o---v-O-v---o

Cuando llego a mi habitación me siento más ligero que el algodón de azúcar. Espero no estar poniendo la cara de gilipollas que dice Lily que pongo. Lo comprobaré en el espejo del baño.

Pero Prongs y el lobo feroz me cortan el camino. Ambos tienen caras de haberse enterado de que cierra Honeydunks… un momento ¿Cerrará Honeydunks? ¡¡¡NOOO!

- ¿No me digas que cierran Honeydunks?- le pregunto a Remus cogiéndole de las solapas de la túnica y meneándole de atrás a alante.

- ¿Pero de qué hablas?- dice Remus separándose- Claro que no. No digas esas cosas tan horribles…

James le corta con un gesto.

- Explícanos la magnitud de la catástrofe- dice sin quitar esa cara inquietante.

- ¿Magnitud?- pregunto desorientado.

- Que hasta qué punto están peor las cosas con Claire. Que si queda una chispita infinitamente pequeña de esperanza o está ya todo perdido- me aclara Remus.

Ey, los amigos están para esto. Para hundirte en la miseria en los momentos de felicidad…

- Me conmueve tanta confianza en mi persona- digo resoplando y apartando a Remus para entrar al baño. Confirmado. Tengo cara de gilipollas- A veces se me olvida lo bonito que sería el mundo sin vosotros…

James hace un gesto con la mano.

- Deja los rollos de culebrón barato para otro momento y explícate.

Me dejo caer en la cama haciéndome el cansado.

- Claire me ha perdonado. Y me ha dicho que vendrá conmigo al baile. Así que me congratula el comunicaros que sois unos imbéciles.

Remus y James se miran sorprendidos y me vuelven a mirar a mí. Dos segundos después los tengo encima de mí, dándome puñetazos y collejas de felicitación. Ya os he dicho alguna vez que mariconadas las justas.

Después de este festival de amigos traidores (en realidad, aunque sean unos cabrones, son los mejores del mundo), tomo una decisión, dura y difícil, pero muy necesaria.

- ¿Dónde está Lily?- pregunto levantándome de la cama- la necesito.

- No creo que sea buena idea- dice James rápidamente- Para ninguno de los dos

Suspiro, tampoco fue para tanto ¿no, Lily es buena persona aunque parezca una banshee con dolor de muelas.

- No será para tanto…

- Ayer tuve que disuadirla de que no contara que aún duermes con tu osito de peluche.

- ¡Yo no duermo con ningún osito!- chillo inmediatamente- Mr Pépinot es un ocupante más de esta habitación.

Remus y James vuelven a mirarse con paciencia. Si vuelven a hacer eso les hago chocar cabeza con cabeza.

- El caso es que supongo que prefieres que la gente no se entere- dice James

- Eso es verdad.- suspiro- Lily está jugando sucio involucrando a Mr. Pépinot en todo esto. Las mujeres son demasiado intrincadas. Seguro que la que inventó los laberintos era una mujer

- Fue un hombre, en realidad un rey de Creta, se llamaba Minos…

Obviamente, mientras Remus nos demuestra que tiene "la British Encyclopedia" en formato cerebral, James y yo seguimos con nuestra conversación.

- Por eso es mejor que no te acerques demasiado a ella- me dice dándome un golpecito en la espalda.

- Pero es que la necesito. Por mucho que me duela el admitirlo, pero ella es la única que me puede ayudar.

- ¿Qué necesitas?- pregunta Remus rápidamente, interrumpiendo su discurso sobre un tío mitad toro mitad hombre o algo así, dispuesto a ayudar. En estos momentos es cuando me entran ganas de abrazar a mis amigos, pero como comprenderéis, no lo hago. Luego se piensan cosas raras y durmiendo todos juntos… en fin

- Aunque sé que tienes tu lado femenino muy desarrollado, Moony, necesito una chica.

- Yo al menos tengo algo desarrollado- me contesta Remus cruzando los brazos

- Yo también- dice James alzando las cejas repetidamente.

Remus mira hacia el techo en señal de incomprensión mundial mientras James y yo nos reímos. Pobre Moony. Era un chico con un futuro brillante. Por supuesto teníamos que ayudarle a huir de esa vida tan aburrida. Casi fundamos una ONG en primero: "Salvemos a los futuros cerebritos de su terrible destino", pero McGonagall a parte de prohibírnoslo nos cogió manía para siempre. Si pasa algo anormal en el castillo, nos castiga antes de hacer ninguna investigación. Si omitimos el pequeño detalle de que de momento siempre ha acertado, esto de acusarnos sin pruebas es una injusticia.

o---v-O-v---o

Antes de acercarme al sujeto conocido como Lily reviso mi armamento: en la mano derecha una caja de bombones y en la mano izquierda un ramo de flores arrancadas directamente del jardincillo de Pomfrey. Inspiro profundamente y me acerco. El sujeto Lily Evans está en uno de los sillones de la sala común. Reviso las posibles vías de escape: retrato de la Señora Gorda (despejado) y escaleras del dormitorio de los chicos (despejado).

- Hola Lily, ¿Qué tal?

Vale, la mirada que me ha echado me ha dolido hasta físicamente. Pero de momento no ha intentado pegarme. Creo que eso es bueno.

- Toma, esto es para ti- digo dejando cautelosamente los bombones y las flores y retirando rápidamente los brazos, vaya a ser que le de por darme un mordisco o algo parecido.

Lily los mira, como sopesando si mis ofrendas son lo suficientemente buenas como para perdonarme la vida. No hace ningún comentario, así que lo interpreto como un permiso para sentarme a su lado.

- Quería pedirte perdón. No tenía razón con lo que te dije.

Lily me vuelve a mirar, pero esta vez sonriendo de una manera que ha hecho que se me ericen todos los pelitos del cogote.

- ¿Para qué me necesitas, Sirius?- me dice con una voz dulcísima.

Creo que estoy empezando a temblar de miedo.

- Debe de ser algo grande para que te molestes tanto y te tragues tu orgullo para rogar mi perdón- me dice mirándose las uñas viendo que no respondo.

¿Cómo puede ir siempre dos pasos por delante de mí? Ya os lo dije, esta mujer es un peligro. A mí me da miedo. Se lo comentaré a James, para que tenga cuidado.

- Tienes que ayudarme

- ¿Ah sí, y por qué?- me dice volviendo a sonreír.

- Porque no es algo para mí.

Lily parece pensar mientras juguetea con una de las flores.

- Que el ególatra Siris Black quiera algo que no es par él es una novedad. Cuéntame.

- ¿Me ayudaras?- pregunto impaciente y enfadado por lo de ególatra. No soy ególatra, sólo despistado.

- Ya veremos.

Lily me escucha sin interrumpirme, lo cual es un logro. Su expresión va cambiando y creo que para el final ya he recuperado a la Lily sin pretensiones homicidas hacia mí. Lo malo es que también he recuperado a la Lily con instinto maternal súper-desarrollado; nada más acabo de hablar me abraza como si fuera un niño que se ha comido todo el plato de espinacas.

- ¿Me ayudas o no?- pregunto impaciente.

- Claro que sí, Sirius.- dice limpiándose lo que parecen lágrimas- Ya sabía yo que esto pasaría algún día…

- ¿El qué?

- Que dejaras de tener una edad emocional de 12 años. Estoy muy orgullosa.

Y mi vuelve a abrazar. Pienso en un par de comentarios que hacerle sobre su locura crónica pero los reconsidero; mejor no tentar a la suerte. Si Lily necesita hacer de mami, pues la dejaré, al menos hasta que me ayude. Aunque esto de los abrazos empieza a ser embarazoso, sobretodo porque James me está mirando con una cara bastante fea desde la otra punta de la Sala

o---v-O-v---o

Los exámenes, por regla general, son una mierda. Pero siendo los EXTASIS en concreto, a parte de ser una mierda son de lo más molestos. Todo el mundo anda estresado, con cara de no haber dormido y todo el mundo está tan susceptible que atravesar la biblioteca tiene más peligro que meterte en un campo de minas anti-persona. Lily me echa la bronca constantemente por "respirar demasiado alto" y Remus se ha comido casi todas sus plumas. Al menos James sigue siendo una persona normal y decente, que se queda dormida en la biblioteca y que el día antes de un examen aún está de humor para volar un rato o para cambiar los nombres de las túnicas de Quidditch del equipo de Slytherin y poner esta frase que es una verdad como un templo "¿Crees que has visto cosas horribles? Mira debajo y desengáñate".

Claire también está histeriquísima, pero es más agradable que Lily. Si el monstruo pelirrojo quiere que deje de hablar, coge su libro de historia (5kg de páginas encuadernadas en piel) y me lo tira a la cabeza. Claire me dice "Un momentito Sirius, ahora te escucho". El "momentito" quizás se convierte en una hora de espera, pero no me digáis que no es una forma más sutil y elegante de mandarme a paseo. Ni punto de comparación con Lily, que no hace más que arrearle golpes a James con sus pergaminos cuando no le sale una transfiguración.

Lo único malo es que quiero besarla. Y os preguntaréis que qué tiene de malo. No, en principio no tiene nada de malo. ¡Pero es que no sé si hacerlo o no! ¿Y si la beso y me dice algo como "¿Quieres sacar tu lengua de mi garganta, por favor?" ¡No podría volver a hablar con ella! Y no quiero eso. Además no me parece buena idea preguntárselo "¿Me dejas el libro de pociones y de paso te doy un beso?". No, pero la cuestión se vuelve preocupante. Moony me dijo que ayer estuve 20 minutos de reloj mirando a Claire en la biblioteca. Menudo imbécil estoy hecho. Y no lo entiendo la verdad, porque no es la primera vez que quiero besar a una chica, pero sí es la primera vez que me preocupa lo que pase después. No creáis, pese a lo guapo, atractivo, interesante, inteligente y humilde que soy, algunas chicas me han rechazado. Pero como el balance en general ha sido siempre muy positivo, no me preocupaba. Pero si Claire me rechaza… buf, creo que seguiré el consejo de Remus y me iré al Tíbet (lo de raparme ni en broma).

o---v-O-v---o

-Uno… sólo queda uno- digo perezosamente mientras le retiro a Claire un mechón de pelo y se lo pongo detrás de la oreja.

Ella asiente con pereza.

- Y eso significa que alguien debería estar estudiando ¿mmm?

- ¡Oh Claire! ¡¡Te sabes el libro de Historia de alante a atrás, de atrás a adelante, con las comas y los puntos!- digo exasperado- Creo que nos merecemos un descansito.

Ella se echa a reír, girada en dirección al lago. Yo también sonrío. Es bonito verla de vez en cuando fuera de la biblioteca, esta luz no lo hace parecer todo gris. El pelo de Claire parece de paja fresca. Debería dejárselo suelto más a menudo.

- Estás muy guapa- digo con toda naturalidad.

Ella se gira sonriendo.

- Pues como no me veo tendré que hacerte caso- dice poniendo morritos- Pero no me recuerdo especialmente guapa.

- Pues lo eres- le digo sinceramente, acariciando de nuevo un mechón rebelde.

La verdad es que nunca me había parecido especialmente atractiva, seguramente para el resto de los chicos es demasiado pálida, o demasiado quebradiza, pero a mí me parece la chica más bonita del mundo. Creo que tiene algo que sólo puedo ver yo, no sé si es su risa, o sus manos o la manera que tiene de afrontar la vida. Pero es algo, algo que no sé… la hace increíble

Claire sigue sonriendo. Apoya una de sus manos sobre mi brazo y busca mi mano, que toma entre las suyas.

- Gracias Sirius- dice acariciándome el dorso suavemente y volviéndose de nuevo hacia el lago.

- ¿Por?- pregunto un poco atragantado. Este es de los contactos físicos más íntimos que hemos tenido y me ha pillado por sorpresa. Ya sabéis, la carne es débil.

- No sé. Supongo que por ser como eres y hacer que todo sea tan… no sé "especial".

- Yo no hago nada- digo frunciendo el ceño extrañado.

- Sí que lo haces- me dice suavemente y busca con su mano mi mejilla. Luego, y para mi sorpresa, me da un beso suave sobre los labios, ligero como el aleteo de una mariposa. Al final ha sido ella la que me ha besado a mí… ¿Y ahora que hago? ¿La beso? ¿Le digo algo? ¿Hago como si nada? ¿¿¿Dónde está Lily cuando la necesito?

Bueno, tampoco tengo porque pensármelo tanto, parece que mis manos saben actuar mejor en situación de emergencia que mi cerebro. Una está en la nuca de Claire y la otra entrelazada con la suya. Y nos volvemos a besar. Claire sonríe y yo noto una sensación extraña en la boca de mi estómago. Sus labios son pequeños pero suaves y acarician los míos de una forma secreta y especial. Suavemente, ella se separa de mí. Está un poco colorada

- ¿Volvemos a la biblioteca?- me dice en un susurro.

Asiento y nos levantamos. De camino al castillo y sin decirnos nada, nuestras manos vuelven a encontrarse y a entrelazarse de una manera… no sé, íntima. No se parece a las otras veces que me ha dado la mano. Es mucho más bonito. Y el que me llame cursi que se vaya tomando las medidas para una caja de pino.

- Sirius- dice ella interrumpiendo mis cavilaciones- cuando lleguemos a la biblioteca no dejes que me estampe contra la puerta… Es que estoy un poco deslocalizada…

Me echo a reír. Es genial que saber que después de besarla, Claire sigue siendo Claire.

o---v-O-v---o

Estoy temblando. Parezco un flan de huevo. ¿Por qué estoy tan nervioso? A fin de cuentas, es Claire. La Claire de siempre. ¿Por qué me pone tan nervioso esto del baile?

Mientras nos estamos vistiendo, se abre la puerta y entra Lily, vestida del todo. La verdad es que está muy guapa. A juzgar por la mirada sucia de James, demasiado guapa.

-Nada Lily, que puedes pasar- dice Remus resoplando y escondiéndose detrás de las cortinas de su cama mientras se abrocha los pantalones.

Lily, para variar, pasa del asunto y se va a darle un buen beso a James, que parece no notar que tiene compañeros de habitación. Afortunadamente y por nuestra salud psicológica, la pelirroja si lo sabe y se quita a su novio de encima.

Se acerca hasta mí y así como voy me arrastra fuera de la habitación.

Creo que James me va a matar

- Bueno, aquí lo tienes-me dice una vez estamos fuera, sonriendo, entregándome una cajita envuelta en papel azul- No funciona muy bien, pero podremos hacer uno mucho mejor con más tiempo. Ya sabes… sólo una hora

Miro la cajita y luego en otra dirección. Esta chica es un pelmazo, pero… ¿Qué haría yo sin ella?

- Gracias- murmuro un poco incómodo

- Oh vamos- dice ella protestando- aquí alguien quiere un abrazo de oso…

Esta vez hago un esfuerzo y el abrazo no es unilateral. Es que me he emocionado, joder. Es en ocasiones así cuando me alegro por James. Aunque luego me dejo de alegrar cuando le pega pergaminazos.

- ¿Qué hacéis?- dice una gélida voz a mi espalda, que me mira con profunda sospecha detrás de sus gafas. James aún va en calzoncillos.

Remus aparece por detrás, ya casi vestido del todo. Lily sonríe.

- Cariño, eres el más lentito de los tres…- dice negando con un dedo- Voy a tener que ayudarte.

Y más ancha que larga, empuja suavemente a James dentro de la habitación y se mete detrás, cerrándonos la puerta en las narices. Yo opto por marcharme a buscar a Claire mientras el lobito se queda aporreando la puerta porque va sin zapatos. En serio, estos dos necesitan un drenaje de hormonas.

o---v-O-v---o

Por la escalera bajan continuamente grupitos de gente sonriente y vestidos de fiesta. Quien diría que estas mismas personas estaban hace dos días en un estado tal que los hubieran fichado a todos para una peli de zombis. Algunos me saludan y hablan conmigo un rato, pero no presto mucha atención. Estoy impaciente.

Bajan Lily y James, seguidos de Remus que va con Grette, la pelirroja a la que James le dio un beso por equivocación.

Remus me da una palmadita.

- ¿Al final conseguiste los zapatos?- pregunto

Él suspira.

- Después de diez minutos esperando, por fin me abrieron la puerta. Y debo decir que si lo que quería Lily era vestir a Prongs, no tiene ni idea. Cuando me dejaron entrar James no llevaba la camisa y la túnica de Lily estaba… el caso es que no estaba encima de ella- me contesta resoplando

Pero no me entero muy bien de lo último que me dice porque aparece Claire en las escaleras y es como si los demás desaparecieran por un momento. Remus la ve y me da otra palmadita antes de irse. Claire va vestida de blanco y lleva el pelo suelto, como a mí me gusta. Está …

- Estás preciosa- le digo cuando llega a mi altura, sus amigas nos miran, sonríen y siguen bajando.

Ella se pone colorada.

- Gracias, seguro que tú también estás guapísimo- me dice sonriendo- ¿bajamos?

La sigo mirando embelesado, así que tengo que sacudir un poco la cabeza para contestar algo que no sea "ahmamha"

- Espera antes quiero darte una cosa- la llevo hacia uno de los pasillos lejos de las miradas de todos los curiosos. Resulta que ahora somos noticia. Les falta tirarnos cacahuetes.- Ten- digo entregándole la cajita azul.

- ¿Qué es?- pregunta, pero me corta antes de que pueda contestar-¡Me tenías que haber dicho que me ibas a regalar algo, ahora yo no tengo nada para ti!- me dice mientras desenvuelve la cajita.

- Es que es una sorpresa

Claire sonríe e inspecciona el fondo de la caja con cuidado y saca un broche con forma de libélula, un poco desconcertada.

- ¿Me lo pones?- me dice con un susurro.

- Sí, pero no te asustes; mejor cógete a mí- le digo mientras le pongo el broche en el hombro.

Claire frunce el ceño.

- ¿Por qué iba a…? ¡Joder!- exclama cogiéndose fuerte a mí- ¡Sirius! ¿Eres tú?

Asiento y sé que ahora ella me puede ver.

- Lily me ayudó a hacerlo, pero sólo lo puedes llevar una hora cada tres días o así. Consume mucha energía mágica. Hace que veas en tu cabeza lo que ve el broche… ¿Estás bien?- pregunto preocupado, parece como mareada- ¿Te lo quito?

Ella niega con la cabeza, y empieza a llorar pero sin sollozos.

- Eres tú Sirius…- me dice susurrando y acariciándome el pelo- Es… es increíble… Te puedo _ver._

Yo asiento y la abrazo suavemente.

- Te lo debía, por ser un capullo.

Claire sigue llorando y me abraza aún más fuerte. Nos sentamos en un banquito del pasillo, para que se acostumbre. Sigue llorando pero no deja de mirarme y de acariciarme la cara con las manos. Yo también la acaricio y la beso suavemente en los labios. Ella sonríe y vuelve a besarme y a repasar el contorno de mi nariz. Luego se mira sus propias manos sobresaltada, y su reflejo en una de las ventanas, y vuelve a llorar.

- Es posible que hoy no sea el mejor día para estrenar el invento- digo un poco preocupado- Con tanta gente y tantas cosas puede ser que te marees…

Ella niega con la cabeza.

- No me perderé mi graduación…- se limpia las lágrimas y sonríe. Me alegro. No sé que hacer cuando una chica llora, a parte de mirar con cara de estar a punto de vomitar- además…

- ¿Sí?- digo esperando a que continúe

- Sirius, ¡eres terriblemente guapo! – me dice sonriendo y dándome la mano- Hoy voy a ser consciente de hasta que punto cuantas chicas matarían por ser yo

Nos echamos a reír, y luego la ayudo a levantarse. Parece no hacerse muy bien a la idea de las dimensiones de las cosas, pero está feliz. Brilla.

Cuando entramos en el Gran Salón la rodeo con los brazos para que no se caiga y la llevo hasta la mesa donde esperan ya mis amigos. Lily sonríe y yo le hago un gesto afirmativo con el pulgar mientras ayudo a Claire a sentarse en la mesa.

- ¿Funciona?- pregunta la pelirroja

Claire asiente.

- Muchas gracias Lily.

- Sirius lo ha hecho casi todo- dice ella, mintiendo como un bellaco y pellizcándome la mejilla- Yo casi sólo elegí el broche. Sirius tiene un gusto horrible.

Claire vuelve a sonreír y se mira alternativamente a los ocupantes de la mesa.

- Vaya, James y Remus también son muy guapos- dice sorprendida- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?- me dice dándome un codazo.

Remus, James, Peter y Grette que parecen más perdidos que Snape en una peluquería miran a Claire con la boca abierta. Mientras Lily les explica lo del broche yo me hago el ofendido.

Cenamos y Claire se quita el broche un poco a regañadientes. Sólo lo puede llevar diez minutos más, pero es que el broche la usa como una pila y ella no es como los conejitos del anuncio de la tele, esos que más que pilas parecen que están dopados a anfetaminas.

Después de que Dumbledore nos de su estrambótico discurso, que se parece extrañamente a lo que le dice Yoda a Luke Skywalker en Star Wars (con tanto lado Oscuro y tanta unión), empieza el baile.

Salimos a bailar una canción lenta y con la excusa aprovecho para pegarme a Claire como una lapa a una roca. No se queja, aunque quizás es porque no la dejo respirar. Se lo pregunto.

- No Sirius, estoy muy a gusto- me dice abrazándome- Y si quitas tu mano de mi culo quizás lo esté más.

Obedezco rápidamente, no me había dado cuenta. Creo que a esto se le llama inercia, Claire se echa a reír y me confiesa que en realidad no tenía importancia.

- Se supone que una niña bien tiene que decir esas cosas- me explica y da una palmadita en mi culo.

¿Os he dicho alguna vez lo guay que es estar con ella?

Hemos pasado la noche despiertos, en una de las torres que da al lago. Ha sido una de las mejores noches de mi vida. Y no penséis mal… bueno, pensad un poco mal, pero no demasiado. Hemos estado hablando horas y horas, sobretodo del futuro, de lo bonito que sería hacer tal o cuál cosa, pensando planes que sabemos son irrealizables o que son más bonitos en nuestra imaginación de lo que serían puestos en práctica… Pero da igual, lo importante en realidad es que estamos _juntos, _que podemos compartir este tipo de cosas.

Claire está recostada sobre mi hombro, dormida. Debe de ser muy tarde ya, o pronto, según se mire. Beso su frente.

- Te quiero- susurro para no despertarla

Para mi sorpresa Claire gruñe un poco.

- Cobarde, mira que esperar a que esté dormida para decírmelo- refunfuña

- ¡Pequeña farsante!- le digo haciéndole cosquillas mientras elle se retuerce de risa.

Todo acaba en una deliciosa sesión de intercambio de besos sobre el duro suelo. Claire se separa un poco de mi y me acaricia la mejilla.

- Yo también te quiero, pero no se lo digas a nadie.

No me da vergüenza decir que tengo 18 años y me he enamorado por primera vez, aunque me pillara por sorpresa. Supongo que estas cosas son así, no las buscas, simplemente das con ellas y dices "¡Hala!". Bueno, en mi caso en realidad te estampas contra ellas de morros y no las ves hasta entonces, pero el resultado es el mismo. Claire llegó cuando menos me lo esperaba, aunque quizás cuando más lo necesitaba. Ahora tengo más motivos por los que vivir mi vida y ya no me asusta tanto el tener que "crecer". Entré a esta escuela siendo un niño y saldré siendo un niño, pero con una fabulosa compañera de juegos de la mano y los mejores amigos que se puede llegar a tener en esta vida.

Supongo que es a esto a lo que llaman felicidad.

**FIN**

_Bueno pues por fin he acabado. Sé que soy una pesada y que he tardado años, pero es que estoy de exámenes en la uni, y quiero tener verano! Además, os cuento un secretillo… me cuesta muchisísimo escribir el último capítulo de cualquier fic… me da pena decir adiós a las historias… es que soy un poco sentimentaloide con estas cosas. Menuda depresión cuando acabé "Cuando…", no os lo imagináis! _

_Pues espero que os haya gustado, la verdad es que ha sido una delicia y muy divertido escribir desde la cabeza de Sirius. Me lo he pasado genial y si vosotros lo habéis disfrutado pues entonces ya completamos el lote! Hablando en serio muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews, me alegra saber que aunque no tenga mucho argumento, ni aventuras ni nada os haya gustado. Últimamente parece que lo de los argumentos me lo paso un poco por el Arco de Triunfo, pero da igual jejeje_

_Mil gracias otra vez a todos_

_Este capítulo va dedicado a Mary Flower, aunque nunca lo sepa porque no dejo que lea lo que escribo, a mi profe de la academia de física (si he aprobado es gracias a él) y a mi hermana que es mi inspiración para escribir desde la mente de Sirius (jejejeje)._

_También decir que he visto lo del concurso en **Story Weavers** y que espero que se anime mucha gente a participar. Yo lo intentaré, pero es que soy un poco como Mary Poppins, voy según el viento, y en verano ya es que simplemente no funciono (me pongo en fase stand-by)._

_Siento no poder contestar a los reviews, pero decir que voy totalmente de culo no es exagerar… Me ha costado tres semanas escribir este capítulo, así que supongo que os hacéis a la idea… Lo siento!_

_Muxos besitos a todos y dejadme algún reviewcillo, que me animáis los últimos exámenes!_


End file.
